Ben 10: Unbound
by DC2030
Summary: Ben Tennyson, average high schooler, sole member of Plumber Club and never seems to take off his wrist watch. Seemingly ordinary in public, but behind the scenes, Earth's greatest hero, weilding the greatest alien weapon in the universe.


**This has been on my mind for a while. Doing a Ben 10 fic. I still remember that day when they showed the first episode on CN and called it a special preview. I also remember waking up every saturday and watching it and Zixx...such great memories. This is an alternate universe but not _too_ alternate...I don't think that made any sense...**

**Well disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, that's Cartoon Network, they own a lot of stuff.**

* * *

_It started with an alien device did what it did; it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, now he's got super powers he's no ordinary teen, he's Ben 10. So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise, he'll turn into an alien before your very eyes. He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size. He's Ben 10. Armed with powers he's one the case, fighting off evil from Earth or Space. He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay, cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day. Ben 10._

**Planet Earth: Bellwood**

**McDuffie High School**

Ben Tennyson sat in the back of his history classroom, looking out of a window, his eyes searching for anything out of order.

"Mr. Tennyson." Ben turned his attention away from the window and to his teacher. "Would you like give us a few highlights from this unit?"

"Oh…um…some people in a Europe revolted and there was a war." Ben said as he returned to looking out the window.

"Mr. Tennyson, we covered Roosevelt's Square Deal in this unit." The teacher frowned as laughs erupted from the rest of the students. "I admit it though; there was another President Roosevelt, the one who was in office during World War II. I won't hold this against you."

"Thanks." Ben muttered as he looked through the window, out to the rest of Bellwood. Unknown to all, one of the greatest weapons ever created was attached to Ben's left wrist, a weapon that grants him the power to take on the form of Alien life forms. Below Bellwood, there is also a subterranean city call Undertown where many other kinds of Aliens live and thrive.

"_Attention this is Principal White, giving another reminder for the Plumber Club meeting taking place as of now. Will the rest of the members of the Plumber Club please report to the front office so the meeting may begin."_

"Who would ever join something like Plumber Club?" Cash snickered. "Oh right, Tennyson joined Plumber Club!" Cash pointed at Ben as he stood and gathered his things. "Gonna learn how to unclog a toilet Tennyson?"

"You've got a million of them, don't you Cash?" Ben rolled his eyes as he walked out the door of his classroom. Ben made his way up to the front office of his school, where he was greeted by Principal White.

"What's today's problem for the 'Plumber Club'?" Ben joked.

"The Circus Trio are causing a ruckus down in Undertown." Principal White said as he motioned to the school exit. "It's Undertown so you don't need to sneak around, they all know who and what you're capable of."

"Got it." Ben said as he left the school grounds.

* * *

**Undertown**

"We're taking over this place." Acid Breath said as he released acid vapor from his mouth, dissolving a nearby diner. Frightwig used her tentacles to reach out and grab random Aliens and hold them upside down, emptying out the contents of their pockets before throwing them aside. Thumbskull charged into a building, smashing down a wall and causing the entire building to collapse. "Anyone got a problem about it?"

"Yeah, I do." The Circus Trio turned their attention to a voice all too familiar to them. "I got a real big problem; some clowns who still don't know that their Circus act ended a long time ago." Ben said smiling as he hit a button on the Omnitrix, causing the dial to pop up. "It's Hero Time."

In a flash of green light, a Pyronite stood in Ben's place, the Omnitrix symbol embedded in his chest. "Heatblast!" The Pyronite exclaimed as he readied for battle.

"I hate this kid." Acid Breath muttered as Heatblast sent a fireball in his direction. The fireball collided with his feet, sending Acid Breath flying into the air, landing through the roof of a diner with Alien writing out front.

"You're going to pay for that." Frightwig growled as she ran towards Heatblast, her tentacles swinging, trying to land a hit on the Pyrontie. "Hold still!"

"Make me!" Heatblast laughed as he merely side stepped every one of Frightwig's tentacles. Heatblast blasted the floor Frightwig stood on, melting it.

"Ah!" Frightwig jumped as she felt an intense burning sensation below her feet. "My feet!" She shouted as she fell backwards onto a crate, knocking herself out.

"I will crush you." Thumbskull stalked forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Sure you will." Heatblast chuckled. "So, tell me, how did you get the name 'Thumbskull'? Was numskull already taken or is it because of that thing you call hair?"

Thumbskull let out a roar before charging forward. Thumbskull reeled back his arm, preparing to throw a bone cracking punch at Heatblast. Heatblast produced two streams of fire from his arms. Aiming downwards, Heatblast propelled himself into the air like a rocket, avoiding Thumbskull. "Get back down here!" Thumbskull shouted as he shook his fist at Heatblast.

"You really shouldn't play with fire." Heatblast muttered as he landed behind Thumbskull. Heatblast spun around and held his right arm up, aimed at Thumbskull. "It can burn." Heatblast let loose a fireball, hitting Thumbskull in the back.

Thumbskull was knocked off his feet, thrown forward by the force of the fireball. Thumbskull hit the ground hard rolling. Thumbskull kept rolling until hitting the side of Pakmar's Pet Shop. "…I…ugh…" Thumbskull grunted before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Heh." Heatblast smirked. In a flash of red light, Ben stood in Heatblast's place. "The Plumbers will be here shortly to haul you all off, seeing that your crimes were against Aliens." Ben smiled as he walked away. The cheers from all Aliens present echoed throughout Undertown.

"Little to no damage, gotta say Ben, you're getting better at this." An elderly man with white hair wearing an apron said with a smile. "And for once my store wasn't caught in the crossfire."

"I've been doing this for five years Mr. Baumann" Ben smirked as he saluted the shop keep. "You got to have more faith in me."

Mr. Baumann shrugged as he watched Ben walk off. Ben waved too many other familiar faces on his way out of Undertown back to his school. "I'm the baddest Ben in town." Ben muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Planet Vilgaxia (Formerly Known as Planet Murry)**

"…My…people…are they…concerned…?" A horribly maimed Chimera Sui Generis asked through a respirator as he floated in a cylinder tank filled with orange liquid.

"They are my liege." A lanky pale humanoid with a horn protruding from his forehead spoke lightly. "But rest assured my lord, they are ready to seek out this 'Ben Tennyson' and destroy him for what he did to you."

"No…" the Chimera Sui Generis spoke lowly, pure malice burned into every word. "…No…Tennyson…is mine… He may… have…thwarted…my attempt…to capture…Azimuth…he may have…thrown me…into a debris…filled atmo-atmosphere…and I may…have burned up…on re-entry…but know this…Psyphon…know this…and…spread to my…to my people…know that…Ben Tennyson…shall die…by my hand…and my hand alone…"

"Yes Lord Vilgax, Conqueror of 10 Worlds." Psyphon nodded, a wicked smile slowly forming on his face.

"…Good…" Vilgax spoke lowly. "Leave me." Psyphon nodded and exited the room, leaving Vilgax alone to recuperate in the tank. "…I…do not…care for…the Omnitrix…any longer… No…Tennyson…this…this is much…much more…personal. Our…reunion…will end…with me…standing victoriously…amongst…your…ruined world…and my sword…firmly stabbed…through…your…chest…"

**Ben 10: Unbound**

* * *

**Prologue Complete. **


End file.
